Speak Now
by FaptainSparklez
Summary: Toby and Olga are getting married, but Justine still hasn't gotten over their relationship. iJobuscus/Tobustine.


**Author's note: **The song is Speak Now by Taylor Swift, if you were curious. I don't own anything but the story. C:

_I am not the kind of girl that should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion, but you are not the kind of boy that should be marrying the wrong girl.  
(Justine's POV)_

June 18th. I wouldn't have known the date if she hadn't mentioned it in every single vlog that Toby made with her. Out of respect, I had worn a dress and heels – an activity I rather despised… however, at a wedding, it was only appropriate. Stepping out of the car, I watched the activity that had arisen at the doors of the chapel. Toby's mother, and lots of relatives I recognized but no longer remembered their name. It had been over three years since Toby and I had broken up and he and Olga got together. Today could be the answer to the thoughts that crossed my mind for the past three years… or I could make a complete ass out of myself and look like a fool. Something that would probably end up on YouTube and ruin my career. That didn't matter as much to me anymore, but had cost me a lot of sleep and plenty of nights tossing and turning in bed.

I made my way around to the back of the church, slipping in through the rear doors. I hadn't been invited – surprise, surprise; doesn't the bride always make the invitations? – and didn't know how I was going to do this. The bathrooms seemed safest – there was still at least a half hour before the wedding.

_This is surely not what I thought it would be.  
(Toby's POV)_

"Don't sweat it, Toby, you look fine." Gabe's voice suddenly sounded behind me, and I turned around to face him, returning the high-five he threw at me. He could tell something was up, but my appearance was not at the top of my worry list.

"Thanks, Gabe," I sighed, biting my lip before grabbing my phone and pulling it out of my pocket. "Do you think they'll mind if I don't make a vlog today? This is.. really stressful. I don't think I could make an interesting vlog today if I tried."

"Don't sweat it, they know you're having a big day today." This was slightly reassuring, but I could feel doubt tossing around inside of me. A.. _wedding. _That's a commitment for life. I wasn't even sure how I felt about us dating, let alone the mere thought of marriage. Of course, I had finally caved under pressure and engaged to Olga after the thousands of hints that had been dropped for us to (including many from Olga herself).

My nerves were on end, and if anything I just wanted to talk to Justine. Our personalities? Complete opposites. She was a lot more quiet than me, but she was a good listener and gave good advice. I had searched for her first on the guest list, but Olga hadn't invited her, which made sense. Why invite your fiancés ex? I didn't blame her. Gabe nodded to me before disappearing, signaling the wedding was about to start. Great.

So many sights, so many smells. Perfumes and colognes alike collided together as I attempted to find my place where I would see Olga coming up the aisle. In fact.. some of them were very familiar. I couldn't pick out Olga, which was typical – she was probably still getting ready, but a softer, sweeter scent... a scent I remembered very well, but didn't understand where it came from. It soon disappeared, and I forgot about it and continued on. It tugged at the back of my mind a few times, but I attempted to make sure that I didn't let it consume my thoughts.

_The organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march.  
(Justine's POV)_

I slipped into the church along with a few people I didn't know, hoping they would assume I was invited because I was on the other side of the family. I exchanged smiles with a few people, sitting in between them somewhat near the front as I hid my face. I didn't want to get kicked out before I had my chance to do what I needed to do.

Everything went by in a blur from here. I saw Toby coming down the aisle, then Olga with the flower girls. The priest began talking. Toby began shifting his feet, and I could see that he was unsure of himself. Olga was ecstatic, but who wouldn't be? Toby was perfect. I didn't want to ruin this for her, but Toby… I could tell that this wasn't what he wanted. I remembered the way he looked at me, and he just didn't show the same emotion and compassion he did to her.

Cameras were here. Oh god, people were taking video. I had hoped that they wouldn't be allowed due to Olga's dress, but now whatever I did tonight would be taped and possibly put online to humiliate me.

I was so close to stepping out of doing this. My courage was slowly leaking. I could slip out, congratulate Toby afterwards, and then leave. But..

"Speak now or forever hold your peace." Silence. This was my last and only chance, and I slowly stood up, my entire body shaking. Toby stared at me in silence.

_Toby's POV._

Olga had come up the aisle and I watched her, the only thing keeping me from running out was the thought of her being Justine.. not Olga. It was the worst feeling in the world. Olga was sweet, genuine, caring… I didn't want to hurt her. But would it hurt me more in the long run not cancelling this?

Justine had broken up with me. She didn't care that I was getting married. She probably hadn't seen my vlogs in years. Everything flew by me, I simply watched Olga and tried not to get too anxious. However, one thing didn't slip by me – "Speak now or forever hold your peace," and then the gasp that arose from the crowd of people watching.

I turned, realizing the only one standing in the room was Justine. That was where the scent had come from, and I blinked in question. Was this my imagination? My mind was whirling as I stood still, numbed to the bone. She was watching me, and it was almost as if there were tears in her eyes. '_What…' _Everyone was staring at her, or glancing around in question. 'What is she doing here?' I could hear Olga hissing in my ear, but I couldn't answer her. I had no idea.

"_I am not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion… but you are not the kind of guy who should be marrying the wrong girl. Don't say yes, run away now – I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door. Don't wait, don't say a single vow, you need to hear me out.." _

'_She's insane!' _Olga hissed, and I could almost feel her rage as she gripped my hands tighter. Justine stared at me, and I could see the emotions swimming in her eyes. Regret? Pain? Sorrow? The same mixture of emotions I always did when I thought of her?

_(Justine's POV)_

This was stupid. I shouldn't have done this. Toby looked confused, glancing back at Olga before back to me. I couldn't tell what was going on in his mind, and that confused me. I usually could tell because he was such an open book. I pushed my way through the row, muttering excuse me's and sorry's as I raced through the back of the church, taking off my heels as I ran. This was terrible._ (Toby's POV)_

Now everyone was staring at me. They all knew that Justine was my ex, and Olga was looking at me expectantly. "Are you going to do something about that?" She seemed pissed off, and I probably would've been too. "Yeah, I.. I'll be right back. I can do this on my own," I mentioned to the priest. "I'll come get you if something changes…"

And then I ran after her. She was fast, but when she collapsed in the grass I was able to meet her there and catch her fall. She turned to look at me as she lay in my arms, her makeup smeared over her face from tears. I could see Olga peeking out from the door, but I would have to address her later.

"Why..?" was all I could manage, wiping a wisp of hair from Justine's face that was stuck to her make-up. "I.. I'm not over you. And you just don't seem happy with her, I didn't want you to have to go through with something that you didn't want to do.." her voice was soft, and I knew she truly did care. "How'd you find out?"

"It's all she ever talks about in your vlogs…" she muttered, staring up at me. "I'm sorry, this has been stupid, I just haven't gotten over us…"

I nodded, blinking as I continued to stare at her. She looked like she was going to continue on, but I stopped her by pressing my lips to her. She was surprised, but then kissed back. I could hear Olga gasping, and I knew more tears were going to be shed before the night was over.

She pulled away, blinking up at me. "I don't want this marriage to go on either…" I muttered in all honesty, brushing her hair back again. "I was thinking about it just before. I was wishing it was you the whole time. I never got over us."

She smiled slightly. "Me neither…" I stood up, helping her up as well.

"Let's go cancel this wedding.." I told her as she leaned against me, wiping her eyes. I didn't know how I was going to tell Olga or anybody else, but right now all that mattered to me was that Justine was back in my arms.

Just where she belonged.


End file.
